Blood War
by 4fireking
Summary: Through Hiei's arduous attitude and cold aptitude. He saved the life of a human child who was sent to the land of the Three Kings. Now after eight years Hiei will have to bring him back to his own world. But his land is on the brink of war with new threats. And these threats are leaking into the human world. Making new friends, will Hiei's fire and cold blade save him this time?
1. Hiei Finds a Human

**Hiei's P.O.V**

Many legends are told of the underworld. But none so strange as the story of a small boy named Ian who wandered into our realm - just an infant. It all began when the silence of my patrol was broken by an unfamiliar sound. I've seen many crying babies as I cross over to the human world, but none in my own world. Demon offspring never weep and we created a genocide for those who are weak.

A human cub. Had I know how deeply I was too be involved, I would have obeyed my first impulse and walked away. But I couldn't? Why couldn't I? This human would need to have nourishment, and soon. It was many days to the nearest warp hole to his world and without a mother's care, he would soon perish. Would he? I grew up without a mother and I was born alright. But I am a demon. I'm not sure a human can survive without one. Then I remembered, there was demons I could look at, the new king Enki and his wife Kokou. They had no children. His wife was a lush, a broom, still loathing over the death of Toshin Raizen, who had perished five human years ago.

Yes. There'd be no problem with the Enki, thanks to his maternal instinct, but I wasn't so sure about Kokou. Ten times, the rains have come and gone. And I often stopped by to see how my little human cub was getting along with my kind. He already gotten along with the demons of Raizen's old, and I mean old, friends. My lord Mukuro and our other rival lord Yomi were a different matter. No human cub was ever happier. And yet...I knew that someday he would have to go back to his own kind. But now...the journey was treacherous.


	2. Visiting

**Hiei's POV**

Ten years. Ten years I watched that little human cub grow: he wasn't like me when I was his age, but who was. I was born in a village of all female ice demons. I was a mistake. My mother ran away from the village and impregnated with a male demon. From the moment I was first born I was to be executed. They banished me from the village instead. I was to never see my sister and survived on my own. I truly enjoyed slitting throats. If anything the human cub is spoiled. He's never had to hold a weapon or fight a demon.

Just look at him. Clinging on to that oaf Eneki like a sloth to a branch. Who is he trying to fool. My Jagan eye can see he's just asking for attention. My Jagan eye also told me I was not wanted here. If it wasn't for the human cub, his imprudent mien leeching into Enek's maternal, I would be shedding blood right now. He knew I was here. The oaf always knows. Might as well say my hello's.

" Uncle Hiei!"

You ungrateful little bastard - I'm fond of you. Your smile, your laugh, your teeth, your innocence is what changed this world. But he wasn't the first human I've had to take care of. Being lucky seemed to be his greatest tactic. I would kill him if I hadn't grown found of him and grew accustomed to _his _stupid face. So tell me: what's it like living in a constant haze of stupidity? I may be his uncle, but I'm not his friend. Friends are just a crutch for the weak.

" Hi there, Enel."

Enel. Named after his oaf stepfather Eneki. He wasn't fat, and that was an understatement. But he evolved since being in this world. He was feral. His skin was red as his fathers and his eyes were crimson just like mine. What he didn't inherit was those horns his father has, and the weight. I know I mentioned the weight before, but I can't stop thinking how fat the new king is. He didn't wear any clothes except those red rags covering his private part. He had the teeth of a wolf. And he has a tattoo of a dagger stretching over his right wrist. If anyone was to hurt this boy, I would make them suffer more than my leader when she was raped and destroyed her face.

" Is that Hiei," the big oaf said to his stepson as if he didn't know. " Good to see ya."

" Good to see you too," you lying sack of shit. Perhaps I saved a little hostility on my way over here. I'm sure Enel wouldn't mind if me and his dad got into a little spare. No, Enel looked at me like a role model and expected me to act like one. If I act now what would it resolve...except Yusuke thinking painkillers can bring a man back to life so he can fight again.

" Would you like to come inside and have a drink with us."

" No! I mean, no, I really should be leaving. Just stopped by to say hi."

" Please stay, Uncle Hiei. Please."

Curse those observed eyes. Eyes like those wouldn't have any effect on me before. Now, how can I say no?

" I'd love some."


End file.
